MakoHaru Fest
by YukikiKitsune
Summary: Pequeños drabbles independientes en honor al MakoHaruFest 2016
1. Abrigados

Hacía un rato que no escribía jejeje, pero no pude resistirme a hacer algo aunque fuera pequeño para el MakoHaru Fest.

Esto es sin animo de lucro, claramente es MakoHaru y si no saben lo que significa, no estoy segura de como llegaron aquí

En general son una serie de pequeños drabbles y oneshots sin continuidad entre ellos

Día 4 MANTENERSE ABRIGADOS

* * *

Makoto se acurrucó más contra el cuerpo caliente a su lado, se había quedado en Tokio esas vacaciones y su único consuelo era la persona que descansaba a su lado. Abrió los ojos sonriendo un poco al ver los cabellos oscuros desparramados en la almohada y haló más las cobijas para cubrirlos a ambos, no había contado con el frío tan intenso en la ciudad y aunque Haru se quejara que se asfixiaba con tanto cobertor encima él no iba a dejar que se enfermara.

Los ojos azules se abrieron y su ceño se frunció un poco, empujando ligeramente la cobija hacia abajo, provocando una pequeña lucha con las manos más grandes de su pareja que insistían en subirla.

-Tengo calor Makoto – se quejó aún intentando bajar un poco el abrigo, no entendía como el castaño podía dormir tan abrigado, o como conseguía siquiera respirar, juraba que tenían encima al menos 5 cobijas, además sentía la tela caliente de la pijama que su novio estaba usando mientras que él, y por insistencia del otro, llevaba apenas una camisa de manga larga y un short.

Soltó un suspiro al ver los ojos verdes un poco tristes por su lucha con los cobertores y extendió un brazo, invitándolo a acurrucarse junto a él, podría aguantar un poco de calor, si se trataba de mantener cálido y cómodo a Makoto, pero era algo que solo haría por él.


	2. Lago

Seguimos con el MakoHaru Fest. Esta vez cae uno incluso más corto jejeje

Esto es sin animo de lucro, claramente es MakoHaru y si no saben lo que significa, no estoy segura de como llegaron aquí

En general son una serie de pequeños drabbles y oneshots sin continuidad entre ellos

Día 8 LAGO CONGELADO

* * *

Haruka miró con desagrado al agua, no era justo. Makoto siguió su mirada y contuvo una risita al notar lo que veía, a pesar de no tener mayor problema con el frío a Haru no le gustaba del todo el invierno, por no decir que no le gustaba para nada.

-Ánimo Haru, pronto será primavera – puso su mano en su hombro recibiendo un gruñidito como respuesta y ahora si una risita se escapó de sus labios, recibiendo una mirada molesta –Ya, ya, no tienes que ponerte así, pronto vas a poder nadar –

Los ojos azules le dieron una mirada molesta más antes de girarse para empezar a caminar lejos, no de Makoto, sino de ese pequeño lago congelado que no hacía más que recordarle que estaban en la parte más cruda del invierno y faltaba mucho, demasiado si le preguntaban a él, para que pudiera volver a nadar, tenía su tina de baño, pero jamás sería lo mismo que sumergirse por completo en el agua clara y limpia de una espaciosa alberca o del mar.


	3. Compras

Seguimos con el MakoHaru Fest. Al fin algo más largo

Esto es sin animo de lucro, claramente es MakoHaru y si no saben lo que significa, no estoy segura de como llegaron aquí

En general son una serie de pequeños drabbles y oneshots sin continuidad entre ellos

Día 11 COMPRAS NAVIDEÑAS

* * *

Haru soltó un ligero gruñido entrecerrando los ojos en dirección a la vitrina frente a él. Se acercaba la navidad y seguía sin tener ni una idea de que podría regalarle a Makoto ese año, en realidad cada año pasaba por lo mismo, pero este le resultaba especialmente importante, pues era la primera vez que lo celebraban como una pareja.

Suspiró dejando en paz la pobre tienda que ninguna culpa tenía de su frustración, era lo suficientemente maduro para admitir que ella no tenía ninguna culpa de que no tuviera idea de que regalarle a su pareja. En realidad era cosa suya y lo sabía bien, Makoto no era alguien especial o exigente con los obsequios, al contrario, estaba seguro que cualquier cosa que le diera iba a gustarle, pero no quería darle cualquier regalo, ni si quiera un regalo, quería darle EL regalo, aquel que fuera el mejor que le hubieran dado nunca antes.

Determinado pasó a la siguiente tienda, una dulcería, podría ser una buena idea, de no ser porque las golosinas tendían a terminarse demasiado rápido, o ponían al castaño en conflicto pues no quería "deshacerse" de su regalo, pero tampoco quería dejarlo ahí como si nada, negó con la cabeza, no, tendría que ser otra cosa.

La tienda de enseguida tenía un amplio surtido de suéteres, bufandas, pantuflas, cobijas y demás cosas sumamente pachoncitas y esponjosas, de aspecto cálido y confortable, conociendo lo friolento que era Makoto cualquiera pensaría que era ideal, pero Haruka lo conocía más que eso, en otras ocasiones le había obsequiado bufandas o guantes tejidos por él mismo, y sabía que algo así sería más apreciado, pero justo acababa de darle uno por su último cumpleaños, así que esa opción la había descartado hacía ya días.

Las opciones tradicionales de trajes de baño o animales de felpa habían sido eliminadas también, ambos tenían más de lo que pudieran meter ya en sus cajones y habían acordado dejar de comprar esas cosas.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro cuando vio otra tienda ¡No! ¡No, no y no! Ni loco iba a comprar lencería, menos aún, lencería femenina, definitivamente no necesitaba darle más ideas a Makoto.

La gente comenzaba a aumentar, y él estaba ya un poco harto y cansado de ella, así que optó por una retirada estratégica, necesitaba recargar baterías y un poco de calma para pensar, buscar ideas en el centro comercial no había sido una opción muy acertada después de todo. Llegó directo a la tina, no había nada mejor para sacarse el estrés del día, bueno una alberca hubiera sido mejor, pero por la temporada era una opción que no podía tomar.

Se sumergió en el agua pensando en su problema ¿Qué podía darle a Makoto? Se quedó un momento pensando en su novio, su pelo castaño y ojos verdes que brillaban cuando estaba contento, su sonrisa amable y sus brazos fuertes siempre listos para tender una mano y ayudar ¿Qué podría darle que en verdad quisiera o necesitara?

Sopló al agua haciendo burbujas, pensando, Makoto era amable, si, pero también era muchas otras cosas, algunas que nadie más que él conocía. Incluso dudaba que su familia supiera cuan posesivo podía ser realmente, ni hablar de la libido tan fuerte que tenía y que hacía que él le recorrieran espasmos de placer de solo recordar lo que habían hecho juntos en la cama, o fuera de ella. Pensar en ello le hizo sonrojar y sonreír, incluso reír un poco al recordar que también tenía un tinte de timidez que aunque en muchas ocasiones le exasperaba, también le parecía adorable.

Y considerando eso… se quedó pensando un momento, quizá podría ser la solución a todos sus problemas navideños. Se levantó casi de un salto, por suerte consiguió conservar el equilibrio, y buscó su toalla, si se daba prisa aún podría llegar a la papelería.

Era momento de aprovechar esa dote artística que Makoto parecía apreciar tanto, pues sería además un lindo recuerdo si quería guardarlos. Se vistió de prisa pensando en lo que podría poner para que su novio se aprovechara un poco de él, con su beneplácito claro está.

Entre más lo consideraba más le gustaba la idea, una cuponera con favores canjeables… todo tipo de favores, algo que más le valía a Makoto apreciar y aprovechar al máximo, pues para él no sería fácil escribir algunos de esos cupones.


	4. Confesión

Seguimos con el MakoHaru Fest. Me tardé una semana en dar otro fruto jajaja, pero mantenemos el largo, espero que guste, es un poco fuera de lo que se podría pensar, pero creo que esta bien jejeje

Esto es sin animo de lucro, claramente es MakoHaru y si no saben lo que significa, no estoy segura de como llegaron aquí

En general son una serie de pequeños drabbles y oneshots sin continuidad entre ellos

Día 18 Confesión

* * *

El castaño sonrió nervioso, Haruka podía no ser tan expresivo, pero se daba cuenta de sus gestos, eran tan obvios que bien podría tener una luz de neón sobre su cabeza que gritara "Culpa" o al menos "Nerviosismo… asociado a la culpa" Makoto simplemente no sabía mentir, ni si quiera debería intentarlo.

Se cruzó de brazos, estrechando los ojos de esa forma sutil que pocos además de Makoto podían notar, ni si quiera necesitaba decir nada, sabía que su pareja podía leer su expresión a la perfección.

-Es… yo… - balbuceó aquel sin saber realmente como empezar – En verdad lo siento Haru, te juro que no era mi intención mentirte, sabes que no me gusta hacerlo, además jamás funciona- eso último lo masculló en voz baja, esperando ingenuamente que no fuera captado, lo que solo hizo enfadar más a su novio.

Haruka se limitó a señalar con energía el pequeño desastre que era su sala de estar, que en el tiempo que llevaban viviendo en Tokio jamás había lucido peor, el sillón estaba lleno de pequeños pelos de color claro y sobre la mesa un pequeño florero estaba volcado luego de haber derramado su contenido, las flores estaban en el suelo, totalmente deshechas, acompañadas de libros y papeles de trabajos y tareas de ambos.

La mirada implacable del nadador finalmente sacó un suspiro del más alto -Bien, no tropecé… lo confieso - empezó a hablar en voz baja, como si no quisiera hacerlo – Pero sabía que te molestarías – una ceja alzada fue su única respuesta, Haru podía ser implacable cuando lo molestaba, y nada le molestaba más que el hecho de que le ocultara algo.

Bajo su mirada escrutadora caminó hasta una caja que estaba en una esquina y sacó algo que acarició y acurrucó contra su pecho antes de girarse a Haruka.

-No pensaba conservarlo Haru, solo hasta que le encontrara un buen hogar, te lo juro, pero cuando llegamos se asustó y corrió por todo el lugar, y no pude cogerlo hasta que se cansó y entonces se quedó dormido y llegaste antes que pudiera ocuparme de ordenar-

Haruka se acercó y acarició el pequeño gatito blanco que ahora parecía ronronear sobre las manos grandes de Makoto, él podía entender ese sentimiento, a veces también quisiera ronronear cuando el castaño le acariciaba. Se sonrojó levemente por sus pensamientos, no era momento de ponerse cursi.

-Odio que me ocultes cosas, o que consideres si quiera intentarlo – empezó hablando por primera vez desde que llegó ese día a casa y se topó con tamaño desastre, solo para asegurarse de que su punto quedaba claro -Somos una pareja Makoto, deberías confiar en mí.

-Lo siento Haru, de verdad, no es que no confíe, no quería molestarte con mis cosas y… -una mano alzada y una mirada más que molesta detuvieron sus atropelladas disculpas.

\- Pareja, Makoto, tus problemas son míos- le recordó- Además no sé como esperabas que no lo notara si vivimos juntos – se cruzó de brazos viendo la bola de pelos que parecía que movía su cabecita hacia él, viéndole con unos ojos imposiblemente verdes, casi tanto como otros que le miraban angustiados desde un poco más arriba.

Ahora fue Haruka quien suspiró, relajando su postura y volviendo a acariciar al gatito- Tú le pondrás nombre y te ocuparás de él – advirtió sabiendo lo mucho que a su novio le gustaban los gatos y que lo que en verdad querría era quedárselo – No volverás a mentirme – advirtió con su mejor mirada afilada – Te ocuparas de los deberes de la casa por un mes, y nada de sexo por dos semanas –

Lo desafió a replicar con la mirada, obteniendo un asentimiento resignado – Eso para que aprendas a no metirme o tratar de ocultarme las cosas – le sacó al minino de los brazos que no pareció molesto por el cambio y feliz se acurrucó contra él – Ahora recoge eso mientras nos ocupamos de la cena –

Y sin más se metió a la cocina con su nueva mascota en brazos, de algún modo Makoto tendría que aprender a confesarle cuando tenía algún problema sin tratar de ocultarlo, esa manía de no querer causarle problemas le volvía más loco incluso que lo mucho que se molestaba cuando era Haruka quien intentaba ocultar las cosas.


	5. Secreto

Seguimos con el MakoHaru Fest. Volvemos a lo corto, es un poco -muy- cursi, y sin mucho sentido, pero a ver que les parece

Esto es sin animo de lucro, claramente es MakoHaru y si no saben lo que significa, no estoy segura de como llegaron aquí

En general son una serie de pequeños drabbles y oneshots sin continuidad entre ellos

Día 22 Secreto

* * *

Para nadie era un secreto lo que Haruka y Makoto sentían el uno por el otro, bastaba con verlos, la forma en que parecían adelantarse siempre a los pensamientos el otro, como parecían estar totalmente compenetrados y la forma en que se veían, no para las personas a su alrededor era muy claro que la conexión entre ellos era algo que iba mucho más allá de la amistad.

Incluso los mellizos sabían que si Haru-chan aparecía, la atención de su hermano hacia ellos iba a verse reducida, pero no les importaba pues el pelinegro era alguien de su agrado, jugaba con ellos y les preparaba cosas ricas de comer, también le agradaba a sus padres, sus modos serios y amables, y más que eso, la forma tan intensa en que veía a su hijo mayor. No es que hubiera sido su primera opción de pareja para cualquiera de sus retoños, ni si quiera para Ran, pero sabían que el amor en su mirada, Makoto no iba a encontrarlo en ninguna otra parte.

Los únicos que no parecían darse cuenta eran los principales involucrados, ellos seguían definiéndose como mejores amigos, sin notar que el lazo entre ambos iba mucho más allá de la amistad.

Ninguno tenía o había tenido novia, el castaño alguna vez "lo intento" pero la mirada perdida que le dio Haru cuando se lo comentó lo hizo dejarlo por la paz. Nanase simplemente decía que no le interesaba, él único que necesitaba a su lado era Makoto y nadie más.

No, para nadie era un secreto que ellos dos se amaban de esa forma profunda que todos desean y pocos encuentran, los únicos que ignoraban ese conocimiento eran Haruka y Makoto, y nadie parecía dispuestos a revelárselos, a explicarles el porqué siempre parecían gravitar uno en torno al otro, buscando miradas y toques sutiles y aún inocentes, para ellos seguiría siendo un secreto hasta sus propios ojos se abrieran a la verdad, porque no hay mayor dicha que descubrir que la persona que siempre ha estado a tu lado es quien está destinada a ti. Y cuando lo descubrieran, sus amigos y familiares estarían con ellos, listos para celebrar que el secreto finalmente había terminado.


End file.
